


Color

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Giver (2014)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Lovinio stopped taking his daily injections, everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

They had given him the injection.

He felt empty, as empty as he had felt as a child, even if he hadn’t realized just how empty that was.

Now Lovino knew.

Feelings. Those words didn’t even begin to describe what he’d felt. When he’d returned to his family dwelling and Nonno had done something ordinary, praising Feliciano for something or other and barely looked at Lovino. In that moment he had felt something rising in his chest that he had never experienced before. It was warmer than warm, strong, and not predictable. It was like anger but so much more powerful. It didn’t pass, a quick feeling he’d always been able to shake off. It ran deep inside him, getting warmer and stronger as time went by.

He hadn’t exactly used precision of language in the moments following.

But that wasn’t all. There were so many more things that had swirled inside him. Foremost among them was the confusing feelings that he harbored for Antonio. The words he used were warm and nice, but it was so much more than just warm and nice.  There’s was also a loud something else buried inside him that made him hesitant and interested, but in a bad way. But that was wrong to. Where there no words to describe what he’d felt?

But now they were all gone. He sat alone in a chair in a glass box. It was quiet because no one was talking or making noise. There was an old man in another box near her. The Receiver of Memories? Like Antonio? Lovino wasn’t sure.

He wondered where Antonio was, where the little baby Antonio was so attached to, Afanso, was. Where they all right? Why did he have to go? It seemed very important.

It was all Emma’s fault. Apparently Antonio had hit her. Hit Emma? When Lovino had heard that he had felt rather not nice. But then when he saw her again, found out she had betrayed them. he thought maybe if he had been physically able, he might have hit her too. They were friends forever. How could she help take away his feelings?

They were coming. That woman, Lovino remembered the feelings he had felt when he saw her before. They were not warm or nice. Now it was just emptiness.

They led him out, Lovino tried to resist, yelling at them. Trying desperately to feel the feelings he had felt before, accusing her of stealing them. But in the end he just followed. What could they do that they had not already done?

He was led to a room with nothing but a large chair. They told him he was being released to elsewhere. It was all white and black now, that was another thing he missed, that they had stolen. Something Antonio called color. His favorite was green. Green like Antonio’s eyes. They were pretty, but so much more than just pretty. He didn’t know how to say it.

He sat down. He could feel himself shaking. The doctor, Antonio’s father maybe, asked him what was wrong. The loud thing was back, the one that made him hesitant. Scared, he identified, he was scared. He could feel it even in is numbed state. The doctor reassured him that he need not be, but that only made the feeling louder.

The doctor kept hesitating, touching his ear piece as if he was listening. There was a mirror in the room and Lovino stared into it. He knew his hair was red and his skin an olive shade but everything just looked grey now. He wished he wasn’t looking at himself, but instead Antonio. His darkish skin and darker hair, but not black. Green, what a strange word, His eyes were green. Lovino never wanted to see him without color again.

The needle was getting closer. The closer it got the louder the feelings became. Lovino couldn’t move. So loud…

And suddenly he was hit with everything.

He had words. Loathing for the people who took his feelings, emotions, away. Betrayal for Emma. Terror for going Elsewhere.

Love for Antonio.

Then the images came. Full of beauty, happiness and love again. So many good things. Color so much beautiful color. They flashed to quickly for him to identify.

And then bad things, horrible things, petrifying things. Death, is that what going Elsewhere is? Had he really helped do that to those babies? Horror pulsed through him but the rush of everything swept him into other memories. So much pain, so much happiness. Children running through fields. People dying in pools of their own blood, Weddings. Funerals. Church and religion. Groups of people all heard into train and sent to die. War. Conflict. Death. Beauty. Life. Love. He felt tears streaming down his face.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore he saw Antonio and Afonso walking through white, snow was the word, a big smile on his face.

Lovino felt himself smiling too.


End file.
